


【铁虫】Migratory Bird（八）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: *warning：很短小的骑乘play
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【铁虫】Migratory Bird（八）

*****  
男孩的心又开始颤抖起来，他憋着眼眶打转的泪水，忽然小兽般猛地坐起身去亲吻对方，Tony先是一愣，而后张开嘴温柔地勾住小朋友急哄哄伸出来的舌头，反客为主吮咬对方柔软的唇瓣，又勾着温热的舌尖一点点吸舔他的口腔。  
分开后Peter脸已经红透了，他努力喘着气坐到男人身上，一边解下自己睡袍的带子，双手有些颤抖地捏着男人的领带：“我可以现在和你做吗？”  
Tony微皱着眉，没有说话，Peter却误以为对方不愿意，立刻就红了眼睛，结结巴巴道：“我，我可以不要这次的钱的，please……”  
男人被他这副可怜兮兮的模样逗得想笑，眉眼却不自觉缓和下来，仿佛在看一只像主人撒娇的幼犬，他抬掌握住男孩的手，带着他一颗颗解开自己的西装的扣子：“你要什么都可以，宝贝。”  
Peter这才破涕为笑，他解开了男人的西装，顺着对方的脖颈慢慢用嘴唇厮磨往下，柔软的舌尖在对方饱满的胸膛勾勒出暧昧的水痕，双手按在小腹上，整个人温顺又紧密地贴着男人。  
从Tony的视线看过去只能瞧见少年宽松睡袍里漂亮的身体曲线，在灯光下带着一点盈盈的光泽，他呼吸有些急促，摸着男孩头发的手指不自觉收拢，小朋友被他抓的有些难受，抬起头来声音黏糊地唤他：“Tony？”  
“做的很好，请继续。”  
Peter闻言不好意思地眨了眨眼，又俯下身去亲吻男人的小腹，用舌头和牙齿解开他的裤链，试探着亲吻内裤里的庞然大物。  
明明是在做着极色情的事，他却显得腼腆又清纯，Tony无法说明他对这样的男孩有多喜爱，他一手搂着小家伙的腰，另一只手从睡袍伸了进去，顺着男孩光滑细腻的腿缝一直摸到圆润挺翘的臀丘，大掌缓慢又用力地搓揉那瓣软肉。  
男孩和他做了这么多次，身体很快食髓知味起了反应，他小小吸着气不让自己因为这点骚扰就浑身发软，颤抖着继续将Tony的内裤褪下来，俯身含住了那根青筋虬勃的阴茎，熟悉温热的口腔很快让它硬了起来，戳在嘴巴里，但是Peter并不着急给男人口交，他只是小口小口舐舔着柱身，感受那根东西变得足够硬挺，就退了出去，撑着手将嘴边的唾液抹开，去和男人接吻。  
Tony收紧了抱着他的手，奖励似的温柔亲吻男孩，声音沙哑又性感：“看起来这两天你进步了不少。”  
Peter眨着眼，扭着腰小幅度用身下的布料摩擦自己的性器，一边喘着气道：“是你教的好，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony闻言又笑了起来：“如果我有你这样的学生，我可不止会把你拐上床。”  
“嗯……比如呢？”  
Tony半开玩笑半认真道：“我会带你去我的实验室，让你陪我一起做那些枯燥无聊的手工实验，如果你出错了，我就穿着战甲操你，在每一个地方，每一颗螺丝上。”  
Peter噗嗤一声笑了出来，笑容里有一点抹不开的苦涩，他咬着男人下巴的胡茬，张开双腿让对方火热的性器抵着臀缝摩擦，咬着嘴道：“那你答应我，以后不准带人在实验室做爱。”  
这样的要求任性又无礼，可是Tony却含笑一口答应下来，带着洞察一切的无奈和宠溺，扶着男孩的腰将带着润滑剂的手指慢慢插进对方后穴里，微凉的乳液搅动着紧窄柔软的穴肉，捻拢起酥麻的情欲，Peter很快就软了下来，潮红着脸趴在男人肩头低低呻吟，小手无意识地攀着对方的脊背汲取一点支撑的力量。  
“T，Tony可以了……”  
男人听着小朋友细软的哀求，亲亲他依言抽出了手指，转而半握着对方的腰，下身陡然一空的感觉让Peter不自觉轻哼一声，他吸了口气稳稳神，张开了双腿，抓着男人的阴茎慢慢往后穴送，只是刚进去了一个头，他就有些受不了地皱起脸，差点叫出声来，小穴里的润滑剂顺着缝隙流下来，将两人下体打湿的更泥泞，他急切地想努力含住冠部往里送，可是越着急越夹不住，只能扭着腰可怜巴巴用眼神去求男人。  
“嘘，kid，放松点。”  
Tony握着他的腰轻慢的揉搓着让男孩放松，下身一点一点试探着往里戳，后者顺从地努力放松身体，小穴吞吐着又吃进去了一些，他还没来得及松口气，Tony忽然掐着他的腰用力往下重重一按，肉刃猛地撑满穴肉深深抵了进来。  
Peter从来没有受过这样的刺激，肉壁被顶开得火烫般酥麻，他抓着男人的手指猛地收紧，所有尖叫都被堵在喉咙里，身体绷得紧紧的抽搐着，好半天才发出一声不成调的啜泣，无声地抗议男人的过分。  
Tony轻啄着男孩的脖颈安慰他，大掌还在小朋友微微抽搐的小腹来回搓揉：“好些了吗？”  
Peter皱着小脸道：“有点胀。”  
“那我动慢一点。”Tony又亲了亲小家伙的嘴角，捏着他柔软的臀肉，缓慢又坚定地顶入自己的阴茎。  
这样的频率并不快，不一会儿Peter就恢复了力气，跟着对方的顶弄调整自己的姿势，绞着体内的阴茎将自己的穴肉都照顾个遍，他自顾自玩得开心，Tony也难得收敛了自己的控制欲，将节奏交给男孩，自己则一边玩弄小朋友吐着清液的性器，一边用嘴唇去亲吻男孩的胸膛。  
他们很少有这样纯粹温柔的性爱，Peter一面努力起伏着身体让男人的阴茎在后穴顶弄，一面睁着湿漉漉的眼睛用目光去描摹对方的模样。  
爱要怎样才算完美？他的爱情无望又愚蠢，但一颗心却无论如何也控制不住，以这样眷恋的方式落入Tony的掌心，他不懂得如何爱人，但也不在乎前因后果，只想用这样的方式再看男人一眼，只要这一眼就再也不忘记。  
Tony用手扶着小朋友的腰配合着他往上顶撞，另一只手掌裹着对方的性器来回撸动，不时用手搓揉马眼，前端的清液才溢出一点点，他就将它抹开在男孩的阴茎四处。  
体内粗大的阴茎横冲直撞着很快就顶到了前列腺点，那一下碾压得Peter尖叫了一声，抵着男人的双手停顿下来深深吸气。  
Tony明知故问：“怎么了？不喜欢被操这里？”  
男孩红着脸摇摇头，故意用下身夹住对方阴茎，仰着头去和对方接吻，声如蚊音：“不，不是，我很喜欢你操这里……啊嗯！”  
Tony忍不住露出一个淡淡的笑：“那就如你所愿。”  
他掐着男孩的腰抵着敏感处一下下坚定又用力地肏干，空出的手指也轻轻重重地摩挲男孩的冠状沟，感受到身上的小家伙快要承受不了充盈的快感了就放缓动作轻柔地抚弄，很快Peter就被前后玩弄上了高潮，眼里滚着泪水浑身痉挛地射在男人手心，Tony拢着浓稠的白液轻缓地揉弄男孩的前端。  
高潮使得后穴不自觉收缩，紧紧绞住了体内的阴茎，Tony被他吸的头皮一麻，忍不住往里顶撞了两次，重重捣过敏感点肏进还湿软泥泞的深处，小朋友被肏得身体登时泛软，无力地倒在了男人怀里。  
Tony抬起男孩的手十指紧扣，抬到嘴边用嘴唇轻柔地摩挲，指尖传来酥麻温热的触感让男孩忍不住咯咯笑了起来，后者示威般挑挑眉，换了个姿势将小家伙压在身下：“笑话我，嗯？”  
阴茎就着在体内转了个向，男孩忍不住抽吸了声，断断续续地顶嘴：“有哪部法律说不能在床上笑钢铁侠吗？”  
“当然是Tony Stark的法律。”  
男人轻笑着抬起身下人的双腿压进来又开始肏弄，他们的身体如此契合，以至于Tony刚肏进来他就放软了腰，双手自觉搂住男人的脖颈，后者大力挺动着腰，一下下要将他钉死在床上般挞弄，硕大的龟头破开他丰腴紧致的甬道，狠狠在敏感点上来回碾磨，肏得一时水声搅和着肉体拍打的淫靡声音充斥了整个房间。  
Peter被猛烈的快感簇拥着，双眼被汗和泪打湿了朦胧一片，张着嘴努力喘气，对方进攻的这样凶猛让他耳朵都有些发嗡，自暴自弃敞开了身体，让男人肏得更深更用力些，每当以为是最后一次，下一刻又被填得更满。  
“T，Tony……唔啊！”  
被唤名字的男人轻笑着用嘴唇去摩挲小家伙的耳鬓，抹去他眼角湿漉漉的泪水，手掌握在男孩微微起伏的小腹，一边肏弄他一边哑声着道：“离开了我谁还能喂饱你，小馋猫？”  
Peter被他顶得晕晕乎乎，浆糊成一团的脑子什么都不能思考，只能发出意味不明的“哼哼”声，倒真像一只发情的猫崽，伸出舌头来要和Tony接吻。  
后者不轻不重舔着他的唇，缠着舌尖来回在齿间流连，双手则大力揉捏着男孩的乳肉，掌心滚着乳珠打转，直将乳尖亵玩得红肿发硬，在空气里微微硬挺着。  
小朋友被这样边肏边玩地越发情软，别别扭扭地用指甲在男人后背留下红色的痕迹，像是求饶，却被男人整个抱了起来，压在床头和怀抱里，凶器进得更深，穴口被肏得糜烂泛红，仿佛贪婪般张着小嘴要连囊袋也一起吞下去，Tony每次都肏得又深又狠，他呜咽着受不了似的蜷缩起脚趾，腿根都在打颤，一张小脸已经被泪水彻底打湿了，失神地放声呻吟。  
“Peter，看着我。”  
Tony温声哄着男孩，下身却发了狠似的肏开他，Peter被迫抬起头，双眼吃力地聚焦在对方盛着情欲的脸上，咬着嘴忽然露出一个痴痴的笑容，眼泪噗嗤滚落下来，而后他感觉身上的男人一滞，又疾风骤雨般朝他吞袭过来，每次都抵压着敏感点肏干，带来窒息般眩晕的快感，眼前尽是模糊的光影。  
很快Peter就又一次高潮了，Tony掐着他的屁股深深埋进去，抽了两下也射了出来，男人抓着小朋友的手去摸对方的小腹，带着一种变态的魇足感受着自己的精液一点点将平坦的地方填满，仿佛也将其他地方填满了似的。  
Tony射完后又在他体内埋了一会儿，才将疲软的阴茎抽出来，连带着夹不住的精水顺着男孩的腿根斑驳在床褥上。  
每次性爱后Peter几乎都要失掉大半力气，整个人像只猫一般缩在男人怀里，将柔软的脖颈和身躯展露给对方，Tony细细亲吻了阵小朋友粉色的肩头，抱他去浴室清洗干净，才又互相拥着回到床上温存。  
月色如旧，城市高楼的灯光宛如点点星子，朦胧照拂在这一四方屋子里，像是晒暖了月光的池塘，Peter缩在男人怀里静静抱着对方，宛如两条互相依偎的鱼儿。  
Tony抬手慢慢摩挲着男孩的轮廓，目光温软：“你想和我一起走吗？一起回纽约去，我可以帮你还债，再送你去读书，无论什么大学都可以。”  
男孩定定望着他，很久才摇头：“不，Tony，或许之前我会答应你，但是现在不能。”  
“为什么？”  
Peter嘴边挂起淡淡的苦笑：“因为我想要的是不可能的事情。”  
“不可能的事，有多不可能？”Tony支撑起身笼罩住男孩，“你不知道我最擅长的就是完成不可能的事吗？”  
后者抬手抚摸上男人胸膛的反应堆，微亮的蓝光从他指缝漏出来，像是双手盛不满一颗心，许久他才靠着Tony轻声道：“如果我跟你走，这一生都会被打上Tony Stark的标签，我不想要那样，Tony，我和你确实财富地位天差地别，但我始终是独立的自己，我不要依附任何人。”  
Tony难得露出一丝错愕的表情，而后他笑了起来，带着缱绻爱意，叹息着将小家伙搂进怀里：“我从来没有把你看作我的附庸，我只是……”  
他话音未落，胸口忽然一阵剧烈的疼痛起来，那种渗进四肢百骸的剧痛让他脸色骤变，猛地松开抱着男孩的手坐了起来，攥着胸前反应堆用力喘息。  
“Tony？Tony你还好吗？”Peter见状也爬了起来，焦急地绕到男人面前去查看他的状况。  
Tony闭着眼好一会儿，才从那种惨烈的痛楚逐渐缓了过来，他睁开眼对满脸担忧的男孩挤出一个苍白的笑，捏了捏他的脸：“我没事，这是正常反应，你先睡吧，我得去换一下反应堆。”  
“可是……”  
“我真的没事，睡吧，Honey。”  
Peter将信将疑松开手，下定决心般道：“如果有什么就告诉我好吗？你没必要一个人承受这些，我可以，我愿意陪你一起……”  
“谢谢你。”  
Tony垂下眼，温柔地用一个吻堵住了男孩的所有疑惑，哄着他重新睡下，才起身去客厅。  
他将胸口冒着烟的反应堆推出来，重新换上新的芯片，喝着苦涩的缓和剂撑着手在桌子边站了好一会儿，才又睁开眼去拿自己的血液检测器：“Jarvis，报告我的身体情况。”  
“毒素蔓延68%，sir，如果继续找不到新元素替代，我恐怕剩下的时间撑不过一个月。”  
“一个月……”Tony喃喃自语重复了遍，而后他发出一声惨烈的苦笑，用手遮住眼睛，“还有更糟糕的消息吗？”  
Jarvis难得沉默了下去，没再说其他的。  
窗外高楼如森森伫立的巨大墓碑，他的墓志铭被淹没在泥土里，沉入无边的黑暗，有那么一瞬间，Tony以为可以得到他想要的幸福，可命运偏要对他露出嘲讽的獠牙，好似空港沉船，一切唾手可得又被打碎。  
惨白的月光将影子拉长，Tony站在喧嚣的夜风里慢慢平复了纷乱的思绪，他转身要回去睡觉，可是走了两步脚下忽然踩到了一张薄薄的名片，男人顿了顿，俯身拾了起来翻开，是之前那个独眼局长给自己的那张，金属片在月光泛着诡异的流光。  
Tony捏着这张金属铝片，蓦地想起了对方和自己的对话，其中流露出的意图让他忍不住心又波动起来，假如有万分之一的机会，他也……Tony嘴紧紧抿成一条线，纠结了半天，最终下定决心按照名片上的电话发过去了一个短信，不一会儿他就得到了回复，是离这边不远的一个地址。  
他目光一沉，穿好自己的大衣：“帮我标记这个位置，然后准备好我的战甲。”  
“Yes sir，但我不建议你一个人涉险，何况继续佩戴战甲会恶化你的病情。”  
“Jarvis，不入虎穴焉得虎子。”Tony走到玄关又停了下来，“如果明早Peter醒了，告诉他我有事，让他等我回来。”  
“I will，祝你好运，sir。”  
“祝我好运。”Tony勾了勾嘴角，打开门毫不犹豫走进了浓郁夜色里。  
（tbc）


End file.
